


Sedated

by Ally_Futuras



Series: Elysium [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday rewrite, F/M, Unfinished, Unsure, not positive though, possibly will continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Futuras/pseuds/Ally_Futuras
Summary: There is no such thing as love from a devil.
Relationships: Dante & Kat (DmC), Dante & Vergil (DmC), Dante/Kat (DmC)
Series: Elysium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“You were ready to leave me for her, Dante. You did… leave me.” His voice was gentle, very different to what Dante had been accustomed to hearing. His once proud voice, strict and assertive became a soft light of hurt and anguish. 

Dante shook his head, he took a moment to answer, “You gave me no other choice.”

He would not change. His brother would  _ never  _ change. Dante knew that for certain. He’d been a blind idiot to have followed his brother’s commands before. And why? All because they were family? He should have seen it coming. Never again, he swore to himself. Never again would he let anyone decide for him. 

“You don’t get it,” Vergil mumbled, a bitter chuckle rumbled within his chest, “You never will.”

Dante felt his palms grow slick with sweat, uncertain with his brothers words, “What?”

Vergil looked up, his gaze directed at Dante with nothing but pure hatred behind his eyes. The light he’d once so proudly displayed had been extinguished. In them only existed the fire of absolute destruction. “She’s not yours, Dante,” an undeniable fact. One he needed to learn, whether it shattered him entirely or not. “You’re many things, but a love-sick fool cannot be one of them.”

Dante swallowed hard, trying his best to mask the nerves, “Well, maybe you’re wrong.”


	2. Rewrite

“You were ready to leave me for her, Dante. You did… leave me.” His voice was gentle, very different to what Dante had been accustomed to hearing. His once proud voice, strict and assertive became a soft light of hurt and anguish. 

Dante shook his head, he took a moment to answer, “You gave me no other choice.”

He would not change. His brother would  _ never _ change. Dante knew that for certain. He’d been a blind idiot to have followed his brother’s commands before. And why? All because they were family? He should have seen it coming. Never again, he swore to himself. Never again would he let anyone decide for him. 

“You don’t get it,” Vergil mumbled, a bitter chuckle rumbled within his chest, “You never will.”

Dante felt his palms grow slick with sweat, uncertain with his brother’s words, “What?”

Vergil looked up, his gaze directed at Dante with nothing but pure hatred behind his eyes. The light he’d once so proudly displayed had been extinguished. In them only existed the fire of absolute destruction. “She’s not yours, Dante,” an undeniable fact. One he needed to learn, whether it shattered him entirely or not. “You’re many things, but a love-sick fool cannot be one of them.”

Dante swallowed hard, trying his best to mask the nerves, “Well, maybe you’re wrong.”

Maybe there was so much more within his soul than his brother could bear witness to. Maybe Dante held far more than just poisoned strength within his veins. _Maybe_ the fire that scorched his core was in fact a bitter winter. The cool, frigid sensation working only in refreshing his mind. He wanted to so innocently _believe_ that there was much more within him. _There_ _was so much more to him._ There just had to be. He was not cursed to a life void of any emotion. 

_ Dante could love. Care. Feel. _

His brother disagreed. They  _ were  _ meant for so much more, yes, but not in the way Dante had hoped for. Vergil could hardly stand the sight of him. So much potential. So much power, all going to waste. Dante was not human. The sooner he accepts it, the better for each of them.

And yet Dante could never so much as imagine the life his brother had planned for them both. He didn’t want to imagine it. He refused to. Vergil was after one not so simple thing. Dante stood in his way. It was a mystery to him why neither of them had begun any sort of brawl with the other yet.

Even so, Dante was clever enough to make his own assumptions. They were family, first and foremost, “Do you think telling me this will make me stay?" 

Vergil scoffed. Dante had finally spoken an ounce of sense. Wasn’t it obvious? Looking around at the chaos and ruin surrounding them, Vergil spoke out sharply, "You deserve  _ so  _ much better. And you  _ know  _ it." 

The air around them fell thick with anger and betrayal. 

"Better?" The irritation hitches in his voice, "Before meeting either of you, I was living as a gutter rat.  _ Better  _ came the moment I met  _ her."  _

Dante would give it all up with no question, all for her. She’d done more than keep him stable. She had kept him sane through the nights which Dante felt most hopeless. They had both been in withdrawal from his brother. Dante feeling just as numb, if not more, having found his family and losing him once again. 

“ _ Better,  _ “ Dante continued, the suffocating frustration being more than present in his voice, “came the moment I met  _ you,  _ Vergil.”

Turning his gaze away, Vergil scoffed ever so silently in disbelief of his brothers words. What a stubborn infant. Truly. Vergil had only guided the way. They were _supposed_ to stick together, that was the plan. He did not belong with _them,_ Dante didn’t understand.  Neither of them belonged anywhere. They were never meant for humble lives. 

Dante cut off his thoughts with an eager growl, “We’re family. You’re my  _ brother _ ... and you played me like a fucking puppet.”

He may not know it, or maybe he did, but Vergil had given Dante a purpose for once. A purpose in his good for nothing life. He'd gifted him the blessing of a family that Dante had no idea existed in the first place. A brother. Someone whom Dante not only shared blood with, but a past. A destructive past, but a past nonetheless. Even after it all, the facts stood strong, Vergil had used Dante to his own advantage. 

Still, it seemed to him that Vergil held some kind of respect for his twin. Although the  _ respect  _ he was giving wasn’t directed necessarily at Dante but at the blood flowing through his veins.

"It doesn't need to be this way, Dante. Come with me." Vergil pressed, opting for some kind of agreement between them. 

"Maybe it does.” Dante can’t help but scowl in resentment. Dragging a hand across his face and taking a breath, the hunter tries to compose himself as best possible. No matter the emotion washing over him, the anger is most persistent at that moment. “Running seems to be all your good at," he points out sourly.

Vergil can only nod. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to make Dante see reason but refusing to give in so easily. He too could be just as stubborn. "I could say the same about you." 

They were never meant to truly fit in anywhere. They would never be accepted in their world. Dante seemed content to succumb to hiding in plain sight while Vergil scorned the dreaded option. They were never meant for such degrading trades as hunting demons. Together, they could so easily do as they pleased. They could be kings in their own right.

Dante gives up. He won’t go through their ridiculous argument any longer. “We aren’t the same, Vergil.”  _ I’m sorry.  _ What hurt most, Dante truly was sorry. Sorry for what he did, what he didn’t do, he was sorry for their lives being such shit shows and turning out the way they did.

“No.” Vergil agreed solemnly, “No, we aren’t. But we could be. Together we could be so much more." They truly could be so much more. His brother was foolish. Such potential within them both being wasted so easily. Being thrown away, and for what?

_ “They will never accept you, Dante. She won’t.” _

Of course he would think it was all about acceptance. Sometimes, Dante thinks, it isn’t about being accepted as much as about doing the right thing. He only wished Vergil could see things in a different light much like he had. Have a change in perspective. It didn’t do any wrong to see things differently. Have a sense of peace within their fucked up lives even if just for a few moments.

" _ I'm done,  _ Vergil.” He loved his brother, no doubt about it. If only things had gone differently. If by any likelihood Vergil chose to follow a different path, only then would Dante possibly give him another chance. They were family, first and foremost. A fact that was still undeniably important to Dante. “Sort yourself out first,  _ then  _ come find me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I fixed it up so that I could have something to post on my birthday!! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed sharing, I only wish I could have done a far better job but I'm content with this little drabble I guess. Also I didn't do any editing really so soooorry.
> 
> I have my own sorta idea about Dante that behind all that attitude and anger he is quite hurt (obviously) so I kinda stuck with that as well as just him being in a huge mix of emotions but ohh I have such an in depth idea I only hope I captured well enough. If ya wanna talk more about "in depth" characterization or even just say hello, drop me a line at my tumblr @mocosa-media
> 
> Anywayyy! Have an awesome day/ night! May this year bring us a lot more amazing writing!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I fixed it up so that I could have something to post on my birthday!! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed sharing, I only wish I could have done a far better job but I'm content with this little drabble I guess. Also I didn't do any editing really so soooorry.
> 
> I have my own sorta idea about Dante that behind all that attitude and anger he is quite hurt (obviously) so I kinda stuck with that as well as just him being in a huge mix of emotions but ohh I have such an in depth idea I only hope I captured well enough. If ya wanna talk more about "in depth" characterization or even just say hello, drop me a line at my tumblr @mocosa-media 
> 
> Anywayyy! Have an awesome day/ night! May this year bring us a lot more amazing writing!!!


End file.
